monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith/Labyrinth of Chaos
The eldest of the Lilith Sisters, fighting closer to her full potential. She has a natural 150% boost to accuracy. Biograph One of the superbosses in the Labyrinth of Chaos, Lilith is encountered both as a floor 100 super boss or as a coliseum superboss. Attacks *'Attack' - One Foe *'Rush Slap' - One Foe (X4), Physical, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Tera Cyclone'- All Foes, Auto Hit, Wind Attribute, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Lilith Orgia'- All Foes, Pleasure Attribute, Horny/Trance 75%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Heaven's Kiss' - Random 3 Foes, Pleasure Attribute, Horny 75%, Ascension 50%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Romanus Teri: Al' - One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Romanus Teri: El' - One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Melo Sophie: Raise' - One Foe (X3), Pleasure Attribute *'Succubus Ceremony' - One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Climax 25%, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Melo Sophi End (Act.)' - One Foe (Luka), Bind 100%, 2 Turn Stuggle *'Melo Sophi End (Cont.)' - Rape *'Demon Eyes of Seduction'- All Foes, Magical, Seduce 75%, 3 Turn Cooldown, 5 MP *'Demon Eyes of Incontinence'- All Foes, Magical, Incontinence 75%, 3 Turn Cooldown, 8 MP *'Demon Eyes of Climax'- All Foes, Magical, Climax 75%, 3 Turn Cooldown, 10 MP *'Orgasmic Ascension' - All Foes, Auto Hit, Kill Slimed/Horny/Trance/Seduction/Incont, 3 Turn Cooldown, 6 MP *'Extreme Gale' - Self Buff, + 100% Evade, + 50% Magic Evade, + 200% Hit Rate for 3 turns, 3 Turn Cooldown *'All Cancel' - All Foes, Auto Hit, Dispel, 5 Turn Cooldown, 5 MP Strategy Like her sisters and Alma Elma, she is immune to Pleasure and Wind attribute attacks. However, her sisters don't have one move: Orgasmic Ascension. Alma Elma has it, and you can use it against certain other Super Bosses. However, against the player's team, it is a highly dangerous move that is thankfully possible to stop completely by draining her mana. What it does? Instakill anyone under a pleasure type status effect. Lilith has A LOT of attacks that have a high chance to inflict any of the status effects. Thankfully, due to the fact that the AI isn't too smart, it can use it when no one is under an effect, or not use it after inflicting status effects. As for damaging her, try to make use of Auto Hit attacks, as Extreme Gale makes her nigh impossible to hit, with its 100% physical evasion rate and 50% magic evasion rate. Sure, you could dispel it, but that wastes a turn that could be spent on buffing or debuffing (not to mention that it is highly likely she will use it on the turn you attack...). She isn't weak to any element, but has a very high chance (by super boss standards) to be silenced or binded. Silence will prevent all her eye skills, her dispel, her Auto Hit Wind spell, and Orgasmic Ascension. If you cant drain her mana, silencing her is the next best thing. Check here and here for detailed information on all the superbosses and everything you can make use of to defeat them. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Super Boss Category:Succubi Category:Lilith Sisters Category:Artist: Shiki